malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Maral Eb
Maral Eb was Warchief of clan Barahn of the White Face Barghast. He wore bronze brigandine armour and adorned his greased, spiky hair with red-tipped porcupine quills. Maral Eb's painted white death-mask and his arms were streaked with red ochre. Maral Eb, when the Barahn were on the move, liked to think of himself in the lead as "the tip of a barbed spearhead" closely followed by warriors bearing standards sheathed with iron, on which severed heads were impaled. Maral Eb was a fierce rival of Warchief Humbrall Taur and his White Face clan the Senan.Memories of Ice, Chapter 11, US SFBC p.386Dust of Dreams, Chapter 12, US HC p.367 Maral Eb had two brothers, the young warriors Sagal and Kashat, who were important, capable associates of the Warchief in his various ambitious activities.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 12, US HC p.381-382 ''Memories of Ice Maral Eb's clan arrived in strength when Humbrall Taur called the White Face clans to counsel, bringing over ten thousand seasoned Barahn weapon-bearers to the gathering in central Genabackis.Memories of Ice, Chapter 11, US SFBC p.384/386 The Barahn - and presumably Maral Eb - joined the other White Face Barghast under Humbrall Taur's overall leadership in order to fight the Pannion Domin at the Siege of Capustan.Memories of Ice, Chapter 17, US SFBC p.560 In ''Dust of Dreams Humbrall Taur, having accidentally died upon the arrival of the White Face Barghast in the central plains of the continent of Lether, Onos Toolan was chosen to succeed himDust of Dreams, Chapter 4, US HC p.142 - an outcome that Maral Eb disapproved of fervently - feeling that Onos Toolan, an Imass, had usurped the leadership of the White Face and needed to be replaced.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 15, US HC p.467 In pursuit of accomplishing his ambitions, Maral Eb had organized a Barahn war-party of some four thousand warriors, including his two brothers. Maral Eb's immediate goal was to use this force to conquer the "Kryn Freetrade Lands" so as to take over the entire, very valuable, eastern trading activity of Kryn with the Letherii Empire. Maral Eb planned to use this conquest as a lever to make the Barahn the premier clan amongst all of the White Face Barghast - demoting clan Senan from that status. More importantly to Maral Eb, he also sought to then be able to make himself the Warchief of the combined White Face clans - thus deposing the hated and despised Onos Toolan.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 12, US HC p.367 Maral Eb was thus able to enter the main Senan encampment soon thereafter and - with a great deal of violence of one sort or another, much of it by his brothers - managed to consolidate his claim to be the new Warchief of the combined White Face clans.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 15, US HC p.473-474 At the same time, however, Maral Eb had had also to address the escalating war with the Akrynnai, led by Sceptre Irkullas - who, up until this point had been dominating the conflict.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 15, US HC p.464-465 The day dawned when the White Face mixed clans, under Maral Eb, were face to face with the Akrynnai army and allies, commanded by Irkullas - the ultimate battle between the two forces clearly imminent.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 17, US HC p.554-555 Hostilities were finally commenced and Maral Eb, Irkullas, and their armies were soon involved in tremendously ferocious fighting. But a mysterious, unbelievably frigid coldness fell over the entire battlefield - freezing everyone and everything solid - insuring the deaths of Maral Eb and his Barghast, as well as the deaths of Irkullas and his Akrynnai.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 18, US HC p.571-572/574/576-577/579/589-590 Quotes Notes and references de:Maral Eb Category:Males Category:Barghast Category:Warleaders